Turn Around and You Will See Me
by LeggoMyEggo123
Summary: Spencer loves Ashley and Ashley loves Spencer or does she? Now that Aiden has confessed his love will things change?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fic so it may not be good. It picks up where season 2 left off. Please R&R. Well here it is.. :-)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. South of Nowhere belongs to Tom Lynch and The-N, not me.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awakening

I can replay the events over and over again in my head but it all still feels like a dream. I walked up to them and they were both looking deeply into each other's eyes. She never looked at me like that. I thought maybe he told her bad news, well he did it was just not for her, but for me. He told her that he was still in love with her. Something we all kind of figured but just let it sit on the back burner and not pay attention to. I mean he had Kyla, why would he think about her? I know why, it's because the world isn't a kind place. I ran away from them. Like I always do. But what could I do in that situation? He told her that I demanded that he stay away from her and she got pissed at **me**! I had every right to do that though. It wasn't like I was acting crazy and was being over protective, he proved that to me that night. That one night where my world flipped upside down. In those 30 seconds she hesitated, I knew. I knew that my happiness, my life, was coming to an end. I knew that she was going to chose him. I didn't need to hear her answer, in fact, I didn't get a chance to. Almost as soon as the words left my mouth and she stopped to think, bullets came whizzing past our heads. Luckily I wasn't hit but she was. She started to fall to the ground. I caught her before she made impact with the concrete. I couldn't tell where she was hit until I sat down with her in my arms. The bullet entered her right shoulder. I began to cry although I already lost her to _him_. I love her, with every part of my being. That will never change. I began to speak to her to keep her from going unconscious.

"Ash...Ashley. Baby speak to me..." She was just looking at me. I didn't know if she could her me over the screams of everyone around us so I spoke again "Ashley. Can you hear me?"

"Spencer. I-I'm sorry..." I just shook my head at her.

"No I-" I was cut off by a deep voice belonging to an unwanted person.

"Ash! Are you okay?" Aiden asked as he and Kyla walked over to us. Neither one was shot. I was happy Kyla was all right but Aiden- not so much. At the moment I wanted his ass laying on the ground fighting for his life. He didn't deserve to live, not after taking away the love of my life. I looked down at Ashley only to find her shoulder completely covered in blood and a small pool of blood on the ground slowly growing larger.

"No she's not okay you dumbass! She's losing a lot of blood! Just go the fuck away. Nobody wants you to be here anyway!" I yelled at him. Kyla stared at me in disbelief, I don't think she's ever heard me blow up like that. Aiden just stood there. Soon a couple paramedics came over with a stretcher and examined Ashley. As fast as I could blink they had her on the stretcher and in the back of an ambulance ready to take her to the hospital. I needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible but I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Aiden to take me. I thought about asking Glen. Oh shit, my brothers! I went into panic mode. Where are they? Did they get shot? What about Chelsea? Sean or even Madison? I searched all around me until I saw a familiar blonde, curly headed boy.

"Glen!" I shouted as I ran over to him. With him stood Clay, Chelsea, Sean, and Madison. They were all okay but had the look of complete sadness on them. Before I questioned them or brought up Ashley something clicked in my head. Boz. Something must've happened to Boz. I took a closer look at Sean and his tux was covered in blood. I'm guessing it was Boz's. I later found out Boz was shot 3 times in the chest and died in Sean's arms. Although I didn't know him well it saddened me. He was a good guy, fun to be around. But I had Ashley to worry about even though she didn't care about me.


	2. Chapter 2

it doesnt seem i have many readers as of right now but hopefully after this i'll get some more. obviously chap 1 was in spencers pov this one also starts in her pov... r&r please

everthing in italics are someones thoughts

* * *

Chapter 2: Why can't I?

After the ambulance left and I spoke to Glen, he brought me to the hospital. Aiden and Kyla showed up soon after. Once they arrived, Glen took Clay and Chelsea home and told me he would be back soon with mom and dad. I sat off in a corner while Aiden was a few feet away. Kyla wet outside to make a phone call. As I sit here I can't help but think the worst. What if she lost too much blood? What if she dies? Not that it will matters, I mean, she's going to be with Aiden once she gets out of here. As I think this I look over at him. His head is in his hands with his elbows propping him up on his knees.

"Why did you do it?"

"Huh?" He looks at me with confusion.

"Why did you tell her that you are still in love with her?"

He sighed before he spoke and looked me directly in my eyes. "I don't know. It just felt right. Spencer. I-I…."

"Whatever Aiden."

"What do you want me to say Spencer? I can't change how I feel. You know this as well as I do. You love her and so do I. It can't be turned off."

"No Aiden your wrong. I love her **more** than you do. Not that it matters."

"What's that supposed to mean?' Before I could answer a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Is anyone here for Ashley Davies?" I stood up quickly along with Aiden.

"We managed to get the bullet removed in surgery but she's lost most mobility of her right arm. There is a chance she may not be able to use it again. We are going to put her in physical therapy to decrease those chances."

"Can we see her?" Aiden muttered.

"She should be awaking soon, you can go in one at a time to visit her but not for long she needs her rest." After that, he disappeared through the doors and out of the room. Kyla walked in after him.

"Was he here for Ashley? What did he say? Is she all right? Can I see her?" I laughed at he eagerness.

"Yes he was. They got the bullet removed and she will be okay but she will need physical therapy. You can go in first. We will wait."

"What? No way! I'm going in to see her." Aiden whined.

"Shut up Aiden! You've done enough for one night. Thanks Spencer." Kyla said with a smile then she left to go see Ashley. I left soon after I couldn't stand being in the same room as Aiden anymore. Once I made it outside I called home to make sure everything was okay and let them know I was fine.

Ashley's POV

I was sitting in my hospital bed lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I turned to see Kyla walking towards me.

"Hey Ky. Yeah I'm good. How are you? I'm sorry about Aiden."

"Not your fault. I'm fine I just can't believe how stupid I was. I always knew he wasn't over you I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"Yeah.." I went into my own world. I think Kyla was still talking to me but all I could think about was the amount of hurt and sadness I saw in Spencer's face. It was enough to break my heart. I don't know why I didn't just tell Aiden off as soon as he told me. Spencer told me to choose but how could it be a choice. Hands down it's Spencer. No matter how many times Aiden was there for me it will always be Spencer. I mean I love Aiden don't get me wrong, he's like a brother to me. That all changed when he told me he loved me. How could he do something like that? He knows, more so than most, that I am completely in love with Spencer. Hell, he even helped me run away with her. But what he said is true, you can't change who you love. And for me that's Spencer. I just hope she knows that.

"Ash...Ash!" Kyla brought me out of my daze.

"Oh, sorry Kyla I was just thinking."

"It's okay..can I ask you a question?"

"Um...yeah, go ahead." _Why is she asking me if she can ask me a question.._

"Do you..um do-"

"Spit it out Kyla!"

"Do you love Aiden?" _Did she really just ask me that? Maybe she's trying to make a joke but her face is dead serious. I guess I should answer her._

"No I don't love Aiden. Well I do but like a brother not how he wants me to. I love Spencer."

"Oh...well then I guess Aiden really fucked up huh?"

"Yeah he did. Kyla?" she looked up at me. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean you don't have to tell me, I know I haven't really been that nice to you and everything. But I thought we were getting closer lately and you could talk to me. I mean, you know if you wanted to or needed someone to talk to. I guess." She started laughing at me. But I was kind of rambling.

"Yeah I'm sure. And if I do need someone to talk to I will come to you. It's just I can't believe I wasted my time on him. I don't know. I was gonna..."

"Give it up to him?" I said with a laugh but she just looked out the window of my room. "Oh...um well can I just tell you, he isn't that great in bed." She laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah you would know huh?"

"Yes I do. But let's not talk about Aiden. He's boring." After that we talked for a little while then Kyla left to go home and get some sleep. I was tired I couldn't sleep though. I was hoping Spencer would come through the door soon. I needed to see her. I needed to tell her that I love her. I just plain needed her. As I thought this there was a knock on my door and in walked...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reel 'Em In

I was hoping Spencer would come through the door soon. I needed to see her. I needed to tell her that I love her. I just plain needed her. As I thought this there was a knock on my door and in walked...my mom! She walked up to the side of my bed and looked me up and down..._why is she here?_

"Well look at you. How did this happen?" she asked as if she cared.

"I got shot at prom. It was a drive by."

"Oh, well you look fine so I'm going to Paris with Steve(her latest boy toy)...I left some money with Kyla for you. I'll be back in a few weeks." With that she left. That's just like her to leave when I need her. But fuck that. I don't need her. I'll be fine on my own. I sat in the dark for about an hour before I gave up on my hopes of Spencer coming to see me. I turned on the TV to try and get my mind off Spencer but it didn't work. I looked to my right at the table next to me. There was my phone. I decided to call Spencer. I started to dial her cell phone number but then realized she probably wouldn't answer. So I dialed a different number.

Spencer's POV

Once I got outside I pulled out my cell phone and called home my dad answered the phone and asked me if I was okay. I, of course, told him I was which, was partly true. Physically I was. Mentally and Emotionally not at all. I don't know if he could tell I was lying or not but he didn't sound convinced.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah dad. I'm fine."

"Okay well just call me when your ready to come home, K?"

"Okay. I love you dad."

"Love you too Spence." After my conversation I walked back into the waiting room to find Kyla arguing with Aiden. I cant say for sure what about but I'm sure it had to do with tonight's events. Next thing I knew Aiden was walking towards me and out of the hospital.

"What was that?" I asked as I walked up to Kyla.

"Nothing, I just let him know how much of an ass he was and that I didn't want him to come near me again. You can go see Ash now."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't know...yeah I guess I'll go see her." Kyla smiled at me as I got up to go visit Ashley.

"Spencer.." she called as I was walking away. I turned and looked at her. "It'll be okay. Don't worry." _Yeah right_...I said to myself as I walked towards Ashley's room. As I approached her door I stopped and just stared at it. I could see she was still awake through the window of her door. I wanted so bad to go in there and wrap my arms around her and pull her into a passionate kiss. But I couldn't. I was afraid that if I walked in there she would confirm my fears and tell me it was Aiden. That she didn't love me. I couldn't face that. It was too much. _Just go in there. Don't be such a pussy...Just tell her how you feel she loves you...doesn't she? No...no she doesn't she loves Aiden...why would she choose me? I know she won't..I just know it._ As I battled myself in my head I began to walk away from her door and outside the hospital. I called my dad and he came to pick me up. The car ride was silent. He tried to talk to me a couple times but I didn't respond. I just wanted to go in my room and cry myself to sleep. This night was supposed to be mine and Ashley's night. **OUR **night. But of course it was ruined. We pulled up to our house and I walked in and head straight to my room. I laid on my bed with ever intention to go straight to sleep. But I couldn't even get that, as soon as I began to close my eyes there was a knock on my door. I wanted to ignore whoever was on the other side but they were persistent. They wouldn't stop knocking. Getting up from my bed with a groan I opened my door and there stood Glen with the phone.

"Here it's for you."

"Glen I really don't want to talk to any one."

"I don't care I walked to your room to give it to you now take it.." He said as he shoved the phone into my hands and disappeared down the hall and into his room. I shut my door and sat on my bed before I decided to speak to whoever was on the other end.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?? Anyone there"

"Spence...?" My heart caught in my throat. That voice. The most amazing voice in the world...

"Ash..."

* * *

sorry to leave u on a cliffhanger but thats all I have for now... 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay so heres the next chapter. it didn't really come out how i wanted it to and to be honest i think it kinda sucks. i re-wrote a couple parts like 3 times and i got sick of re-writing so this is what it ended up being. let me know...if it sucks tell me i wotn go crazy on you i just would like to know

* * *

Chapter 4: I Told You So

"Ash..." It can't be her. _She doesn't want to talk to me. But then again why is she calling me._

"Are you mad at?" _She sounds so sad. Maybe I was wrong. But no she wants Aiden not me._

"No..why would you think that?"

"Well because Aiden and everything and then you didn't come to see me. I thought maybe you were pissed and didn't want to see me. But Spencer there's...you know what could you just come here? Please..." She wants to see me! I feel like jumping up and down on my bed in pure bliss.

"Mmm..yeah sure. I just have to ask my dad." I said while smiling.

"Okay then I 'll see you soon then?" I could tell she was smiling too. I went downstairs to find my parents sitting in the living room talking. As I made my way into the room my dad looked up at me.

"Hey Spence." I smiled at him and my mom turned around to look at me.

"Hey sweetie. Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No I'm okay. But Ashley got shot in the shoulder." I looked down at the ground when I said this.

"Oh yeah your dad told me." With that she put her hand on my shoulder and walked out of the room. Thanks for the sympathy mom. I thought but I didn't care right now. I needed to get to the hospital. I asked my dad and he of course agreed to take me and left to get his keys. I stopped him before he got too far.

"Don't tell mom. She would never let me go." He smiled and nodded at me. We arrived to the hospital about 15 minutes later and I walked in and towards Ashley's room. Once I got to the door I could hearing yelling. There were two voices. One of which was Ashley's and the other belonging to...

Ashley's POV

I was so happy she was going to come see me. I literally squealed in excitement. I know what your thinking, the Ashley Davies squealing out of joy because somebody was coming to visit. Well get over it. I love Spencer and I need her. More so now to let her know what was going on in my head. I could just kill Aiden. Guys ruin everything. My door slowly opened and in walked Aiden.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you what do you think?"

"Well, I don't really want to see you."

"Why not?"

"Let's think about this Aiden. Not only did you manage to ruin my night, you ruined Spencer's. And quite possibly our friendship."

"But Ash I love you. What did you want me to do? Never tell you how I feel?"

"Yes Aiden! That would have been great."

"You can't tell me you don't have feelings for me anymore."

"Actually I can. I don't have feelings for you anymore Aiden. You are my FRIEND! Nothing more. I love Spencer, with all my heart. I thought I made that clear to you when I stayed at your house and you tried to make a move. I don't know how else to make you understand."

"What's so special about her? She's just some loser girl from Ohio. She isn't special."

"Are you fucking kidding me Aiden? Don't ever talk about Spencer like that again! Actually don't talk about her at all. Or me. I'm done with you Aiden. If you can accept the fact that I'm with Spencer and will never be with you again then I can't be friends with you. And she is special. She is caring, beautiful, and everything I could ever hope for plus so much more. Aiden if you really loved me you would want me to be happy. And with Spencer I'm happy. So just leave us alone."

"Whatever Ashley. I'm leaving but I will be back." With that he turned to leave.

"What are you doing here?" I heard a female voice say. I knew it was Spencer. He just laughed at her and continued to leave. She walked in and stood by the door.

"Come over here." I say as I smile at her. She is so beautiful. I could look at her all day and never get bored of it. She gives me a fake smile and stands by my bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me. I can tell your upset. If it has anything to do with Aiden being in here don't worry about him. He is out of my life. I'm done with him. Its all about you Spence. It always will be." I tell her this hoping she understands that it was never a choice between her and Aiden. She seems to understand what I'm saying but she still looks sad. "Spencer..are you okay?"

"Yeah..I'm really glad to hear you say that. I was so scared that you were going to chose Aiden. I did come to you room to see you but I was so afraid you were going to tell me that it was over. I couldn't bare to come see you and hear that. I just...I love you so much. I don't think I could stand not being with you. And then the whole Aiden thing. It's just-"

"Spencer look at me. I will never do something like that to you. I love you so much it hurts when I'm away from you for five minutes. Don't ever think that I don't. Okay?" She nodded her head and kissed me gently on my lips. She tried to pull away but I put my left hand on her neck and pulled her in deeper. The kiss seemed to last forever and neither of us wanted to stop.


End file.
